


Aegidius

by BellaHemora



Category: Original Work
Genre: LITERALLY, just a prompt i felt like following, not a fanfic i just felt like posting it somewhere, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaHemora/pseuds/BellaHemora
Summary: His nose scrunched as he gripped the boy’s body tighter. He had to destroy them. All of them. He would rip every last god apart until there was nothing left but bloody remains. Because they had sent a child- a CHILD- to die. And anyone who did that did not deserved to be forgiven.He would avenge these children. These innocent children, who needed guiding and nourishment, but only received orders. These children who needed protection and love, but instead were thrown to the wolves. They could not protect themselves and they should not have to.





	Aegidius

**Author's Note:**

> here's a random prompt I followed  
> no reason, just felt like posting it

“Shh, it’s alright,” He said, brushing his hand over the boy’s hair, “You did so well, I’m so proud of you. But that’s enough fighting for now. Rest now, it was cruel of them to make you fight me - you never could have won. It’s not your fault.”

His voice held a calm rage, not angry at the young boy bleeding in his arms but furious at the gods for continuously sending teenagers to fight their battles.

“How they could send you. You… a child. They care not about the lives of the innocent. They care nothing of you. Why? Why would the so called “heroes” send you?”

The boy whimpered and writhed in his grasp, still trying to use his last bit of strength to fight him. He caught the hand that flew up at his face, silently putting it back across the boy’s bloody abdomen.

“This is not your fight. This is theirs, yet they send a child who knows nothing about pain or tragedy; a child who has not yet seen the world or experienced life, they send to die at the hands of the enemy.”

“Y-you’re a… a monster,” The boy gasped, tears rolling out his eyes.

He smiled softly down at the child, “But from where I stand, I am no longer the monster. Those who send an innocent who does not want to fight, in their place, they… they are the monster.”

“I am sorry, I am truly sorry that you’ve had to do this, child. You deserve better. And I swear, those “people” who send someone like you off to your death, they will be burned with the fire of a thousand suns. And I, in the name of those sacrificed for their pointless war, will wield the flaming sword as it puts an end to the pain and hurt that they cause to so many blameless people.” 

His eyes blazed with the promise, and the boy knew as he took a shaky breath that the man would fulfill it.

“You don’t deserve what they’ve put you through.”

The man’s anger was low, deep in his stomach but growing with every second. A white-hot rage overcame him, filling every one of his senses.The kind of fury that makes you shake, your vision blur and your thoughts to tunnel vision on one need: end them.

The man looked down at the young boy, his eyes still teary but now vacant. He had spent his last moments in pain, and he was the cause. No- they were the reason he was dead. The “heroes” of the world had sent a fourteen year old child to do their bidding. They had known what power the man had, they had known he could not win- yet they. sent. him. anyway.

His nose scrunched as he gripped the boy’s body tighter. He had to destroy them. All of them. He would rip every last god apart until there was nothing left but bloody remains. Because they had sent a child- a CHILD- to die. And anyone who did that did not deserved to be forgiven.

He would avenge these children. These innocent children, who needed guiding and nourishment, but only received orders. These children who needed protection and love, but instead were thrown to the wolves. They could not protect themselves and they should not have to.

He would end the tyrannical reign of those thinking they were above fighting battles and instead using the weaker to fight for them. 

“I will avenge you,” The man said shakily, his eyes watering. “And I will protect every child that they have tainted with the responsibility of bloodshed. This is no life for a child to live,”

His hand reached up to the boy’s face, slowly closing his glazed eyes.

“I, Aegidius, promise you, from the bottom of my very soul, I will avenge you.”


End file.
